funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Quartic
Hi, welcome to the wiki! Good work so far. If you've got any questions, ask on my talk page. We don't have many rules, but some basic outlines can be found on my user page. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 10:06, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :Yeh, I saw your page already ;-p :And I'm happy to hear you like my edits :-) :Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue 12:20, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Admins & Wikilinking Since we have no vandals, there's no need for admins. All they do is block people. And when you're linking to Wikipedia, do it like that - the same as an internal link, but with Wikipedia: at the front of the link. It's cleaner than an external link. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 16:08, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :Admins also do stuff like deleting unnecessary articles. I didn't expect you to make me an admin immediately. Rather, consider it an advance offer for when such a situation might arise. :Also, I think your wikipedia comment is directed at the wrong user, I don't remember making any links to it myself. :Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue 16:12, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::Possibly, I've only just woken up. Well, it doesn't really matter anyway, at least now you can do it in future :) JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 16:18, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :::lol Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue 16:20, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I was just somewhat irked that someone was asking me to become an administrator despite an editcount that must be less than 20. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 21:10, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Done. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 21:19, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Nice work Nice work last night. You actually categorised all those images - well done! ;) JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 07:19, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :I'm a completist. *grins* Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 08:00, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Track Controller levels You've currently got links to the previous and next levels, which is fine. What I would like, though, would be a template which goes in the top-right corner, which looks something like this: Previous level link <--- Current level name --> Next level link In a box. Unfortunately, I have no clue how to do this, or how to find a suitable template to copy. If you agree, and happen to find out how to do this, ... cool. If not, meh. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 18:22, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :I agree that this would be good, but I currently don't know how to do it, I may give some thought to it at some point though. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 18:50, 3 May 2008 (UTC) ::Nope, can't think how to do this, maybe we should ask one of the wikia staff for help? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 19:44, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :::I think I could manage to create what we're after in each individual article, but a template would be neater. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 03:26, 4 May 2008 (UTC) ::::If you can make it (put it here), I can probably template-ise it. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 07:05, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Do either of these look like what you were thinking? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 08:38, 4 May 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. It's not perfect, but I've made Template:Tracklevel. It will only work for Track Controller levels. You have to type . I thought about using , but I don't know how to get rid of the "The Track Controller/" at the front. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 11:08, 4 May 2008 (UTC) ::I don't know how to add it to the first and last levels without it linking to a nonexistent page. Working on it now... JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 11:12, 4 May 2008 (UTC) :::I've changed my mind and changed the template. It's now easier to use, and more useful, I think. (Hopefully it will actually be changed by the time you read this XD) JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 07:29, 5 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I agree, that is better. I'll probably use something similar if I ever get round to a TerraPhoenix walkthrough. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 08:01, 5 May 2008 (UTC) I noticed that in The Track Controller/Fifteen you say how far to move the blocks taking into account sliding ("left one and up seven") but in The Track Controller/Deadline you say how far you actually need to push them ("Move piece 2 up one"). Any reason for the change? I think the former is more intuitive. OrbFu 08:54, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :The point in deadline is that you need to be fast about moving the pieces, or you won't be in time to stop the final piece in position. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 09:28, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Nice work making half the wiki's articles about one game. I noticed that in Level 30 - Switch, the instructions do not match the picture (Move piece 2 down one (Instruction #2) is stated even though there is a wall below piece 2 is and example). Could you fix this? Also, Mate has been missing for quite a while, could you add it? Also, I've edited the template, does it look better now? Aik Hui 08:49, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :Maybe he's not solved Mate yet. In Switch, piece #2 will move of its own accord after piece #1 is moved, due to the conveyor belt tiles. Also, was the comment about making half the wiki's articles about one game a criticism? If so, call a spade a spade and say so. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 10:21, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::Indeed I haven't yet solved mate, when I do I will post the solution I found. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 12:57, 9 May 2008 (UTC) If that remark seemed sarcastic, just know that it wasn't. The half-the-wiki thing was actually a compliment along the lines of "Wow, you've managed to give so much detail about one game". Also, thanks for answering my "Switch" question. I did not see the conveyor belt below the tiles. Aik Hui 15:07, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Walkthrough numbers I daresay it's probably not difficult, but I was just wondering exactly how you stuck numbers on the walkthrough pictures. If I know exactly how, I might be able to do the same, to make all walkthroughs look more uniform. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 08:41, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :It was a simple use of some image editing software. The one I use (ArcSoft PhotoStudio) has an add text option. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 08:48, 11 May 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 12:10, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :::See my user page for an alternative approach. OrbFu 17:28, 11 May 2008 (UTC) ::::That works too. Personally I find the image editing simple to use, though I daresay I'd get the hang of this other approach if I needed to. Do we think it matters if we're consistent about this? And if so, which style should we use? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 18:01, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Doesn't work for me. Absolute positions look different in every different resolution and browser, so it won't work. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 18:19, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Crazy Crystals Walkthrough When I logged on today and saw "178 articles since March 2008", I was like "OMG I must be dreaming". This is going to make Crazy Crystals the new featured article. I'm 172.353% sure of it. How long did this take you (making all the articles) and when do you think you will be done? Aik Hui 04:17, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :Creating the articles took about 1 hour. I should be getting help from other contributors on filling them all with actually useful information. I decided to make them then to make it easier for people to contribute to them. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 07:14, 15 May 2008 (UTC)